Pictures
by MissNikki13
Summary: A short wemma story based on the four pictures Will looks at on his phone of him and Emma in the end of the episode "I Do" (The link doesn't work apparently, Sorry! just re watch the episode or look through the wemma tag on tumblr to see the actual pictures!)


**AN: This is a small fic based on the 4 pictures of Emma and Will from Will's phone in "I Do". Each little chapter takes place when I think the picture was taken. To see the pictures go to this link! **

perfectlyjayma .tumblr post/59358696911

**Thank you to my beautiful friend Madi for finding these for me. **

**Follow Madi on Tumblr. Also you can follow me to if you want at missnikkineko **

**Chapter One: The Bookshelf **

Emma knew glee practice was almost over and Will would be at her office at any moment ready to head home but she couldn't get her mind off the bookshelf. As she reorganized each section, measuring tape in one hand and a wipe to dust off each book in the other she heard footsteps approach.

"Em?" Will questioned as he saw his fiancé reorganize her books

"Hi" she smiled

"What's going on?" Will approached her and picked up a copy of 'chicken soup for the teenagers soul'

Emma blushed and bit her bottom lip "Well, I was waiting for you and then I was thinking about dust on my books and how maybe I should put the SAT books on the left instead of the right and then I just kind of…..well" Emma felt embarrassed

Will couldn't help but chuckle "Well, would you like some help?" he asked sweetly

"Sure" Emma's eyes lit up "You can dust off the books while I put them in the right spots

Will and Emma worked quietly together, the halls of McKinley now empty, the sun down.

As Will handed Emma the last book he sat in her chair, facing forward at the now darkened hallway.

Emma took one final glance "Perfection" she smiled and looked to Will who was now playing a game on his phone. "Will?"

"Hmm" Will continued his game

Emma couldn't help but laugh

Will looked up at her, she looked beautiful in her dark purple sweater, her lips a matching purple. Grabbing her arm he pulled her onto his lap laughing and kissing her

"Will!" she squealed as she fell onto him

For a moment they sat, Emma's arms tightly around his neck

"I love you" Will smiled

"I love you too" Emma smiled back

_Buzz Buzz _

Will's phone vibrated causing their loving gaze to break

Will texted his friend back with one hand while his other held Emma's waist

"Hey, let's take a picture" Will said

"Why?" Emma asked

"Why not!" Will adjusted himself while Emma kept her arms around his neck

"Okay….1…..2….3..*click*" Will snapped the picture, the flash making both him and Emma jump a little

"Ow" Emma said blinking her eyes repeatedly

"Sorry" Will laughed before clicking on the picture

Emma looked down at the picture "I like it" she smiled

"I love it" he said before giving her a long deep kiss.

**Chapter Two- A Little Fun Before Bed **

Will sat on the edge of the bed, he texted Noah Pukerman telling him to stop abusing the access he had to his teachers number. Emma walked into the room, her purple nightgown flowing

"Hey" she said with a smile "Bathroom is yours"

"Okay" Will sat his phone down and left the room

Emma got into bed, adjusting the big white comforter

_Buzz buzz _

Will's phone vibrated. Emma leaned down and grabbed the phone, laughing at the text Noah had sent to his teacher. Emma wasn't sure why she started scrolling through his phone, he mostly had pictures of the glee kids at performances and of Emma. His texts mostly to her and Shannon.

"Hey" Will said leaning against the door frame

Emma dropped the phone "Hi" she smiled

Will couldn't help but chuckle "What, spying on my phone now?" he joked

"Nooo" Emma said with a giggle

Will dove onto the bed grabbing his phone "It's cool"

Emma pulled the comforter up to her nose

Will looked up at her and laughed "you are adorable"

Emma pulled the comforter to her neck and smiled as Will pulled up his phone and snapped a picture

"Hey!" Emma said reaching for the phone "that wasn't fair, I wasn't ready!"

"Nope, I get all the pictures I want of you" Will held the phone high while Emma tried to reach for it

"Will. Let me see it!" Emma reached for the phone

Will couldn't help but laugh, putting the phone down he caught Emma in a kiss

"mmhmm" Emma sighed into the kiss, letting Will's mouth take over

"Still care about the picture" Will asked, now lying next to Emma

"Not so much" Emma smiled and kissed him again

**Chapter Three- The Choir Room**

Emma made her way to the choir room, glee club was just ending

"Hey future Mrs. Schue" Mercedes said as her Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Quinn exited the room

"Bye kids" Emma let the students pass her before entering the room

"Have a good weekend Ms. P" Puck said passing her with Santana, Sugar, Brittany said the same as they left

"Hey Em" Will said as the student left

"Mr. and Mrs. Schuester I hope you have a lovely weekend" Rory said in his thick Irish accent that made everyone smile

"Thanks Rory" Emma smiled

"I like your skirt Ms. Pillsbury" Rachel said from her seat, she was waiting for Finn and Mike to stop talking

"Oh that's very sweet of you Rachel, thank you"

Will was talking to Artie and couldn't help but smile at his fiancé talking animatedly to Rachel and Tina

"Ready to go?" Mike asked causing Tina to turn and take her boyfriends hand

"Bye Ms. P. Mr. Schue" Finn said as the four left

Emma and Will both waved.

Will continues to talk to Artie by the piano while Emma picked up the drumsticks that sat on the chair where Finn had sat

"Alright Artie, have a good weekend" Will said standing up, his phone laid on a stack of papers and he was about to grab it when he heard a loud noise

"Oops" Emma smirked, she had knocked over a guitar but caught it

Brad sat at the piano and laughed along with Will

"Em." Will smiled "need some help"

Will took the drumsticks while Emma picked up the guitar "I wish I could play an instrument sometimes" Emma said

"Well sit down and try" Will made his way to the other side of the drum kit, Emma sat on the small stool and held the guitar, lightly strumming the strings

Will couldn't help but chuckle, the drumsticks still in hand

Brad watched the couple, it was funny how when they were together the whole world seemed to disappear.

As Emma and Will laughed Brad grabbed Will's phone and walked over to the couple

"Smile" he said

Will and Emma were caught by surprise but Emma gave Brad a cheesy smile while Will held up the drumstick to Emma's face and attempted a funny face

*click* the camera went off and Brad smiled at the picture

"Okay, we better go" Will got up and placed the drumsticks down

"Here's your phone" Brad said giving Will his phone "See you Monday"

Will and Emma both said goodbye

As they left Will looked at the picture and laughed

"What?" Emma asked

"You're cute" he said making her blush

Hand in hand they left, a new picture, a new memory.

**Chapter Four- Screen Saver**

Will sat in his classroom grading papers at lunch

Emma sat across from him, nibbling a grape

"Thanks for eating in here, I just hate not seeing you" Will smiled

"I hate not seeing you too, it just feels unnatural" Emma smiled

"Exactly"

They sat for a while, eating and grading

_Bell Rings_

"I should go" Emma said packing up her lunch and standing up

"Wait" Will said

Emma looked at him questioningly

"I need a kiss" Will said

Emma made her way over to his desk and leaned down, but leaned up before he could kiss her "too bad" Emma smirked

"Tease" Will growled

Emma folded her arms and put a finger to her cheek making a funny face "hmm" she giggled

Will picked up his phone

"What are you doing?" Emma asked putting her hands down

"Do that again" Will said now holding his phone up

"Why?" Emma laughed

"I need a new screen saver and you are adorable"

Emma rolled her eyes and assumed the pose she had before, Will stood up and snapped the picture, and stole a kiss

"Hey now" Emma hit him, laughing along with him. For a moment they stood, looking into each other's eyes. "I should really go" she finally spoke

"Love you" Will shouted after her. Sitting back down he set the picture as his background and smiled, her cute little expression making him want to run after her and kiss her.

**AN: So that was that! I hope you liked this fic. I love wemma. They are perfection. And those pictures were like SO CUTE! **


End file.
